


love lies bleeding

by earltrancy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: steve likes watching bucky dance; he hates watching him win over the girls he's dancing with.





	love lies bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to try writing hanahaki, and i already had stucky on the brain, so here's this.

“I'm gonna go dance,” he'd said easily, giving Steve a pat on the shoulder. 

He walked right up to the prettiest girl in the parlor, a little brunette dame in a group of friends who clearly wasn't looking for a dance at all, but within minutes she was twirling her hair and giggling and charmed right out onto the floor, because that's just how Bucky was. 

Steve watched Bucky and the brunette dancing with a half smile – his best friend had always been a rugcutter. 

The thick feeling didn't rise to his throat until Bucky twirled the girl in real close, ran his fingers through her hair, but then it came fast. She got all doe-eyed, and Steve looked away and covered his mouth before quietly heading to the gents’. 

He was already wheezing before he made it across the floor; by the time he latched a stall door, he was convulsing. 

When at last Steve knelt in front of the commode, he finally opened his mouth and forced himself to cough, tears pricking his eyes as the contraction ripped at his esophagus. Blood stained the water, and the pain was screaming, but the hacking was involuntary now as fresh yellow petals finally started to fall from his lips. 

The way they fluttered gently to the surface of the bloody water seemed to mock the way the thorns tore at his insides, but once the first few came up it hurt less. Steve leaned against his arm perched on the edge of the seat, and listened to the rattling in his breath between bouts of spitting petals, blood, both. 

That girl was pretty. She seemed nice. Cute. Healthy. 

As if to point out the irony, Steve's stomach went into spasms and he gagged, retched, as a rosebud pushed its way up his tongue, opening more and more with each heave until a full blossom pushed its way past his lips. 

Yellow for jealousy. 

“Steve?”

Steve choked, and immediately went into another coughing fit. 

As for Bucky, he'd know that rasping wheeze anywhere. 

“Shit, Steve, are you gonna be alright in there?”

His voice was closer now, right outside the latched door, concerned and comforting. Steve's breath slowly calmed as he expelled the final few rose petals lodged in his throat. 

He still tasted blood when he swallowed, but that wasn't exactly new. “I'm– I'm good, Buck,” Steve said as he got to his feet, trying to keep a light tone to his voice. “You came just as it was stopping, I'm alright.”

Steve heard Bucky sigh in relief, and smiled to himself. 

“Another asthma attack?”

“Yeah, something like that.” 

He pulled the flush on the toilet and left the stall, Bucky putting an arm around him to support him once it became clear that being hunched over with low oxygen had given Steve a case of the Wobbly Legs. 

“I'm sorry, pal, I should'a been here sooner,” Bucky murmurs, rubbing Steve's back as they walk. 

Steve just smiles and shakes his head. “You’re always right on time for me, don't worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tungle @mysticmalarkey owo


End file.
